1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulation stripping tools and in particular to an insulating stripping tool which protects the conductor in an insulated wire or cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated conductors are available in a wide range of sizes, materials and configurations. They include insulated copper wiring, multiple strand insulated wiring, coaxial cable and fiber optic cable. They can conduct electrical current and, in the case of fiber optic cable, light energy.
A common procedure involving insulated conductors involves stripping the outer, insulating material layer from the inner conducting material core. Stripping the ends of wires and cables is a procedure which is normally performed preparatory to making electrical connections with them. Various tools have heretofore been proposed for facilitating this task. For example, the Jewel, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,544 discloses a tool for cutting, stripping and connecting electric wire. The tool includes a pair of jaws with grooves adapted for receiving the wire and stripping insulation from a length thereof.
The Perino U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,028 discloses a wire stripper with replaceable blades and an adjustable stop whereby a certain length of conductor can be exposed.
Wire strippers have also been proposed which are rotated around the wire to cut the insulation from same. For example, the Cross U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,237 discloses a rotary wire stripper with notched blades adapted for rotating around a wire to circumferentially cut the insulation for stripping same from the conductor.
A common problem with previous wire strippers is that they often cut the conductor if too much pressure is applied or if the cutting edges are positioned too closely together. Even if the conductors are not cut through, they are often notched in a manner which reduces their current-carrying capabilities. The conductors are often significantly weakened in the process of stripping insulation therefrom when the cutting edges penetrate the conductor material. Such weakened areas can cause the conductors to break or can create hot spots due to current concentrations in reduced cross-sectional conductor areas.
Accidental cutting of conductors often occurs with multiple-strand wires. With previous wire stripping tools individual wire strands are often cut in the process of stripping insulation. Other wire and cable types which are susceptible to such insulation stripping mishaps include coaxial cables, which include tubular shield conductor layers between layers of insulation and fibers, which are susceptible to damage and reduced capacity if the fiber optic cables thereof are cut.
The present invention addresses some of these problems associated with prior art insulation stripping tools, equipment and procedures. Heretofore there has not been available an insulation stripping tool with the advantages and features of the present invention.